


Crumpet Crusher

by Hiddenphangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crumpet tweet, Jealous Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenphangirl/pseuds/Hiddenphangirl
Summary: "At breakfast in a hotel this morning I helped a woman rescue her crumpet that was stuck in the toaster and she called me a "true hero". Looks like there is a new avenger in town"





	Crumpet Crusher

"Oh, you have to be kidding me." The short woman said as she tried to the grab onto stubborn crumpet stuck inside the toaster. Suddenly she could feel a presence behind her.

"Do you mind if I try to help?" She turned around to look at the source of such a deep and sweet voice. She looked up at the tall man and immediately felt her cheeks redden, he was so handsome with his sparkling blue eyes and kind smile.

"No not at all, thank you." She smiled at the man as he leaned over her and used his long nimble fingers to fetch her crumpet out of the toaster.

"There we go!" He placed her crumpet on the plate beside her.

"Aw thank you so much you're a true hero!" She smiled at him as she put her hand on his arm and let it linger there for a moment before sliding it off.

"It's really no problem, I hope that you enjoy the rest of your breakfast." He waved at her before walking off to prepare himself a waffle at the waffle iron.

She proceeded to butter her crumpet with thoughts of finding him after, maybe enjoying breakfast with him and a quick chat. Just as she was finished with buttering her crumpet and about to go look for the tall handsome stranger she felt another presence behind her but this one felt a lot more dark and ominous.

She slowly turned around to see a tall man even taller than the last one, towering over her. He had a very tight smile plastered on his face and his brown eyes looked slightly homicidal. She involuntarily shrunk down at the sight of him. "M-may I help you."

"No, but I can help you. I know exactly what you were thinking and let me be the first to tell you that he's mine." He growled out in a low voice so that no one else around could hear.

"E-excuse me?" She was confused and slightly frightened at this point.

"This happens at least three times a day, I know he's hot, I know he's adorable and kind but you have to realise that he's taken and has been for eight years. He doesn't even realise that he seems so flirty or when someone else is flirting with him because he only has eyes for me M-E me. Who the hell do you think you are touc-" He looked over to the side where the waffle iron was across the room to see the man from before laughing with a long-haired blond man. "Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me, not again!" He quickly walked off towards the men, leaving the short woman slightly traumatized.


End file.
